


The Rubik's Escape

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [27]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: De-Aged Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean… it can’t be that bad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rubik's Escape

 

  
“Oh hell no.”  Dean said as he took a deep breath.  “I already did this once.”

 

 

Eliot looked up at him with a tilt of the head and a frown on his face.  “Dean… it can’t be that bad.”

 

 

“Oh yeah?”  Dean said with a smile.  “Good, because you just got the job.”

 

 

Without waiting, Dean stormed out of the hotel room, leaving Eliot mystified. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he came back four hours later with a good idea of how to fix the problem he found the room a mess.  Eliot’s hair was wild but it was nothing compared to his eyes.  “I’m good with kids, I swear I am Dean... but this… this ain’t a kid… it’s…”

 

 

Dean smiled wickedly. “Yeah I know.  It’s Sam.  I told you Eliot, I raised him once.  I know I can’t handle it a second time.”

 

 

Sam looked up from the markers and smiled at Dean.  “De!”  He squealed happily.  “Look De!  All pretty now!”  He said, pointing to the designs that covered his arms and legs. 

 

 

Dean smiled.  “Run out of paper Sammy?”  He asked as he picked his little brother, who was now a 4 year old, up into his arms.

 

 

Sam raised a marker to Dean’s face and was about to start on him when Dean grabbed it.  “No markers on me Sammy.”

 

 

“De…”  He knew the pout was coming and knew the diversion was needed ASAP before he agreed to let Sam mark him up as well.

 

 

“Got something for you Sammy!  Wanna see what’s in the bag?”

 

 

Sam dropped the marker and squirmed until Dean put him down.  “Here you go Sammy!”

 

 

“DE!”  Sam grabbed the square and dropped to the floor.

 

 

  Eliot looked up in relief and awe.  “A Rubik’s cube?”

 

 

“Trust me.  He’ll spend hours on it until he gets it done, and he will, and that should give us the time to reverse the spell.”

 

 

“Will it work?”

 

 

“It better.  I don’t look as good in marker as Sam does.”

 


End file.
